


Free Fallin'

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural, Tom Petty (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: Tom Petty's Free Falling changed to fit aspects of Supernatural





	Free Fallin'

He's a good man, loves his mama  
Loves Hunting and America too  
He's a good guy, crazy 'bout Zeppelin  
Loves vehicles and his brother too

It's a long day livin' in Lawrence  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy, and I'll always miss him  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' his heart

And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'

All the vampires walkin' through the valley  
Move west down Ventura Blvd.  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts

And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'

Free fallin', now I'm free fallin'  
Now I'm,  
Free fallin', now I'm free fallin'

I wanna glide down over Sioux Falls  
I wanna write his name in the sky  
I'm gonna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for awhile

And I'm free, free fallin'  
Yeah I'm free, free fallin'

Yeah I'm free, free fallin'  
Oh! Free fallin'  
Now I'm free  
Oh!  
Free fallin


End file.
